Expériences culinaires
by stah
Summary: Ryuzaki tente le jus de citrouille. Instant de vie avec Raito, Misa et L, la nuit.


_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la septième nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème **"citrouille"**. Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient.

* * *

« Ryuzaki... Qu'est-ce que tu manges ?

La voix fluette de Misa rompit le silence qu'imposait la contemplation étrange d'un verre au contenu douteux par le dit Ryuzaki. Ce dernier tourna son visage vers elle, et ses grands yeux cernés semblèrent la défier tant sa réponse devait lui paraître évidente :

- Du jus de citrouille.

Misa fronça les sourcils, et désespéra de se trouver seule avec un tel énergumène. Sympathique, mais trop étrange. Définitivement trop étrange, se dit-elle en le voyant verser du sucre glace dans le jus orangé.

- Ah Raito ! S'exclama-t-elle soudain, la voix prise d'une ferveur telle que ses yeux mains se serrèrent fébrilement sur sa jupe.

- Raito... dit Ryuzaki, la voix dépourvue d'émotion.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta en voyant Ryuzaki remplir son verre de chantilly.

- Du jus de citrouille, expliqua l'autre.

Raito soupira, las de ces expériences culinaires, et rejoignit Misa sur le canapé, pour étudier de nouvelles pistes sur son ordinateur. La jeune femme fit néanmoins tout pour l'en empêcher, s'accrochant à lui, les bras autour du cou, le souffle chaud à son oreille, les sourcils battant comme des insectes parasites...

- Misa, je travaille, dit-il enfin.

Elle gémit, adolescente capricieuse, et le laissa là, l'attention vite attirée par le grognement saugrenu de Ryuzaki. Celui-ci leva enfin les yeux vers eux, affublé d'une grimace dégoûtée. Il se leva et vida son verre dans l'évier, passablement déçu.

- Ne buvez jamais de jus de citrouille, conseilla-t-il à ses compagnons.

- Je n'en avais pas l'intention, répliqua Raito avec une voix à peine ironique.

Ryuzaki le dévisagea un instant, puis baissa les yeux, de cette façon si enfantine qu'il pouvait avoir parfois.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Interrogea Raito.

Son collègue s'agenouilla et montra du doigt une citrouille qui avait été vidée.

- Que vais-je faire de ça maintenant ?

Misa écarquilla des yeux encore plus, et Raito fit de même, dans un soupir commun, ils secouèrent la tête, impuissants. Quand Ryuzaki déprimait, plus rien ne pouvait les surprendre. Et surtout, ils faisaient preuve d'une grande patience à son égard. Même si parfois, Raito ne tenait plus et leur apparente collaboration se changeait en bagarre furieuse, mais c'était un détail.

- Tu n'as qu'à la jeter, dit calmement Raito.

Décidément, entre Misa et L... Il commençait à se demander lequel des deux était le plus tolérable. Mais quand Amane tenta de prendre sa main, profitant de sa déconcentration soudaine, il se dégagea de son étreinte et fonça vers Ryuzaki. Lui au moins n'avait pas décidé de se coller à lui dès qu'il le pouvait...

Quand il s'assit à ses côtés et qu'il s'empara du couteau qu'avait utilisé Ryuzaki pour vider la citrouille, il dut cependant subir le regard pénétrant de son "ami". Comme à son habitude, il fit comme si de rien n'était et entreprit de découper la plante avec engouement : c'était vraiment délicat...

Misa chantonnait dans son dos, et Ryuzaki le regardait toujours. La nuit était calme dehors. Les couleurs des immeubles, pâles, rosâtres, le tic-tac d'un réveil régulier et pourtant remarquable, la lumière dans la pièce douce et reposante. La chaleur confortable. C'était une soirée qu'ils vivaient seuls, dehors, ailleurs, on dormait, on s'épuisait, c'était ailleurs.

Il acheva un deuxième trou et recula pour contempler son oeuvre. Il était minutieux, rigoureux et sa découpe en ressortait fine et nette. Il eut un froncement de sourcil satisfait. Il replongea le couteau dans la chair, se mordant la lèvre inférieure de concentration.

Il avait presque fini... Quand il retira sa main droite vivement. Il s'était coupé. Il regarda son index, le sang perlait. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, la main de Ryuzaki se saisit de la sienne. Surpris, il se tourna vers lui, le garçon porta son index à ses lèvres, et lécha la plaie. Puis il le lâcha, et ses yeux teintés de gris se posèrent sur ceux de Raito inhabituellement préoccupés.

- C'est mieux ?

Raito cligna des yeux, perplexe, puis hocha la tête, avant de reprendre ses esprits en voyant Ryuzaki reporter son attention sur la citrouille. Il expliqua alors :

- Demain, c'est Halloween.

Et Ryuzaki esquissa un sourire discret. Nostalgique ? Raito ne parvenait à le déchiffrer.

- Raito, Misa...

A cet instant précis, Raito comprit qu'il détesterait ce qui suivrait.

- Demain, on se déguise ?"

Et quand Misa cria d'excitation à cette proposition, Raito ferma les yeux, espérant de tout coeur que ce cauchemar s'arrêterait au plus vite.

* * *

La toute première fois que j'écris sur Death Note... Vous avez vu l'allusion à Harry Potter évidemment ^^ et j'ai tenté de rester dans l'esprit du manga, j'espère que ça a marché. Pas de yaoi véritable non plus, même si on peut voir ça sous cet angle aussi bien sûr, disons que je laisse l'ambiguité qui existe aussi dans le manga à mon sens (encore plus dans l'anime).


End file.
